The present invention relates to optical imaging systems, and more particularly to wide field of view optical systems operating over a wide spectral band, and having a Schmidt or Schmidt-Cassegrain configuration.
The Schmidt and Schmidt-Cassegrain designs are well known methods of achieving wide field of view optical imaging which are particularly desirable because they use primarily reflective elements. In the Schmidt system, a reflective spherical mirror focuses energy from the scene of interest onto a spherical focal surface. To correct for spherical aberration introduced by the spherical mirror, an aspheric refractive corrector plate ("Schmidt plate") is placed at the center of curvature of the spherical mirror. Because of its simplicity, the Schmidt system is easily aligned.
In the Schmidt-Cassegrain system, a second curved reflective element is placed between the primary spherical mirror and the focal surface of a simple Schmidt system, in order to produce an optical system which has a flat focal plane and is more compact, and which retains the basic correction capacity and other advantages of the Schmidt system.
Both systems have several limitations. First, higher order (oblique) spherical aberration will limit the field of view which can be utilized without image degradation, even if monochromatic light is used. Second, at narrower fields of view, the image quality is limited by spherochromatism (spherical aberration caused by variation of wavelength in the incident light), which can be reduced by addition of a second plate of different material (an "achromatic corrector plate") at the center of curvature of the spherical mirror.
In a number of applications requiring broader spectral coverage, the difficulty in correcting chromatic aberration, and the limitations in materials tend to reduce the effectiveness of the Schmidt plate correction concept. As a result, systems requiring broad band coverage and wide field of views have tended to use purely reflective designs (which eliminate the problem of chromatic aberration). Some of these systems use the Schmidt principle, with the aspheric deformation applied to a mirror, rather than to a refractive plate. These systems generally involve off-axis apertures and/or off-axis fields of view, resulting in relatively larger system sizes. In all cases however, the aspheric surface has been rotationally symmetric, whether placed on a flat or curved folding mirror. For a detailed description of these prior design concepts, see I. R. Abel and M. R. Hatch, "The Pursuit of Symmetry in Wide-Angle Reflective Optical Design," Proc. 1980 International Lens Design Conference, SPIE Vol. 237, p. 271 (1980).
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an optical imaging system suitable for wide field of view and wide spectral band imaging which does not require off-axis or off-field of view designs, and which is well-corrected.